


Always by my side

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Always by my side

Clint knows he can always count on Kate.  
Even when everyone else leaves,  
She is always there.  
By his side.  
Helping him through whatever crisis he is going through.  
She never abandons him,  
Even when he lashes out at her.  
She is his one companion,  
Whom he trusts impeccably.  
She always has his back.  
Just like he has hers.


End file.
